


Halloween Madness

by Satanders



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Boys Kissing, Crack, Dork Squad, Edward Nygma is a Tease, Friendship/Love, Halloween, Multi, One Shot, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 11:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders
Summary: It's Halloween night and the Scarecrow, the Riddler, and the Mad Hatter have drugs, alcohol and Ed's car. A bad combo but maybe the trigger for the discovery of secret feelings...





	Halloween Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Beta reading by Dancing_penguins (a biiiig thank you, dear friend !), who corrected my english, suggested the title, and is my better source of inspiration ✿♥‿♥✿

_Gotham city - Halloween 11:23pm_

There’s a green car on the road, lights on.

Ed: The one night we can get you out of your room, right ?

He drives whilst the Scarecrow sits in the passenger se

at. Jonathan is relaxed despite the grotesque suit he wears. His hood, adorned with fake horns falls half on his face but he doesn't care. He’s happy to be there.

Jon: I love the atmosphere

Ed mumbles under his breath with a quick look in the interior mirror.

Ed: But not just the atmosphere

A whine echoes behind them, Jervis is sitting in the back seat, expressing his displeasure.

Jervis: Why are you so empressed to get alcohol ? Isn't what I brought enough ?

Jon conscientiously rolls his first joint of the night. The glovebox is full of illicit substances that the Mad Hatter brought with him. Jonathan suspects that’s why the Riddler invited him, but he’s not sure. What’s spinning in Edward Nygma’s head is a complete mystery. It’s part of what he likes about him.

Jon: Consider it an experiment.

Jervis is grumbling to his words.

Jervis: An experiment I would gladly do without

Ed: Oh, come on, it can’t hurt ! You have to get out of your old routines ! And Halloween night is just for those who, for a few hours, want to wear masks.

Jonathan smiles, pointy teeth shiny in the dark, and lifts the zipper of his red devil suit up to his chin.

Jon: And what are you trying to become ? A disco ball ?

Ed hiccups, falsely offended.

Ed: Respect my glitter, it might save your life tonight !

Jonathan chuckles to his answer. He is definitely having a good time.

Jervis: But why did I have to dress up too ?

Ed throws an appreciative look into the retro.

Jervis is wearing the rabbit ears he gave him. It’s oddly sweet that he hasn’t already removed them.

Ed: For the principle.

Jon: Yes, for the principle. It’s Halloween for God's sake !

Jervis starts sulking, arms crossed over his chest. Ed smiles and returns his attention to the road.

He presses the accelerator and exclaims a "Yahoo!!", awfully chipper.

🎃

_Somewhere in the Narrows - Halloween 11:43pm_

The car is parked in front of a grocery store open 24 hours a day. Ed is waiting, sitting in front of the wheel, his fingers patting on the leather.

The other two come out of the store and get in the back with bags full of their loot.

Ed: So what?

Jon: I sprayed the cashier with my gas and he rolled over and cried. It was pretty pathetic.

Ed: I don’t care about that !!! What did you steal ?

Jon: We just robbed a grocery store and that’s all you want to know ?

Ed:...

Jon:....Firecrackers. And I found that for you

He throws him a question mark shaped toy. Ed blushes with pleasure.

Ed: Thank you.... I guess. And you Jer....

Jervis looks at him, cheeks full of candies like a hamster.

Ed:...

Jervis:....

Jon starts rolling a joint in silence.

Ed: SERIOUSLY ???

Jervis swallows his sweets without answering.

Jon lights his joint.

Jon: Anyway, this evening was very interesting and rich in various teachings

Ed: I’m glad you liked it, and removed the stick you have up your a...

Jervis: Edward !

Ed puffs and in revenge, Jon presses his feet against the back of Edward’s seat.

Jon: Also, I have to say that if you hadn’t been there, Jervis, I wouldn’t have tried smoking. It’s not very good for the lungs.... but I admit the relaxing properties are nice.

He adds by whispering :

Jon: there’s something else I’d like to try...

Jervis leans in to hear

Jervis: What is it ?

Jon takes his face and slowly comes closer. Jervis’s pupils bloom like flowers in the sun and he opens his mouth, totally hypnotized.

Jon has a thin smile and blows his smoke into Jervis’s mouth.

Jervis groans when he realizes what he is doing, closing his eyes and sucking up the smoke, lips trembling.

Ed sighs and restarts the car.

❓

_Gotham park - 1st November 12:02am_

They walk in a park. To clear their heads - Ed’s car is full of smoke and they were a little woozy.

Ed points to the gate they just kicked in and gets his smartphone.

Ed: Here, take the pose in front of this. I want a souvenir !

Jon: ...I don't wannaaaa !

His voice is drawling. They found alcohol and he drank half a bottle.

Ed’s voice is blowing off his ears.

Ed: Oh come on, this is gonna be fun !

Jon: Do you even know the meaning of the word ?

He lies down grudgingly, rolling of on his belly to keep feeding-bottle.

Ed passes his cell to Jervis.

Ed: You take the picture.

Jon blushes but tries to hide it and looks away, embarrassed.

Jervis: But-but I don’t know how to.

He has an old phone without a camera and Ed’s cellphone is freaking him out. Not enough buttons, just a big bright screen.

Ed then stands behind him, and guides his hands to shoot.

Ed: You do that, you put your finger there, here you go, peeeerfect, you put the flash there, and then...

Jon’s a little jealous and he’s letting it be known.

Jon: Come on guys, I don't have all night !

Ed: At least try to smile !

Jon gives him the finger but has a small smile.

Jervis hands starts to shake.

Jervis: He doesn’t seem to want to be photographed

Ed: Pfff, don’t listen to him, he’s playing the diva, as usual.

Ed puts his hands on Jervis’ to help him hold the camera. He can’t help but flirt, using a sultry tone to reassure him :

Ed: Come on, Bunny, it’s okay...

Jon: Oh ! Enough !

Jervis chuckles nervously to the nickname, a little intimidated. He presses the button quickly, without paying attention.

Ed: It’s in !

He picks up the device covered in sweat and starts to scroll while wiping the screen

Ed: Now, social networks !

He barely dodges the bottle that Jon throws in his face.

🐇

_Gotham park - 1st November 12:18am_

Leaning against a tree in the park, they rest watching the stars.

Suddenly Ed, who begins to be drunk, climbs onto Jervis and suffocates him under a hug. After all, he's got around two heads more than him.

Jervis strangles himself with the smoke from his joint, which he drops in the grass.

Jervis: E...Edward ?!

The latter is huddled up against him.

Ed: Hnnn I’m sleepy, cradle me.

Jon growls, rolling his eyes and picks up Jervis’ joint to pull a drag in an Indirect kiss.

Jervis reddens when he does so, looks away and pats Ed’s shoulder.

Jervis: I could try to sing you a lullaby if you want ?

Ed smiles and takes refuge against his neck, dropping his lips, too lightly for Jervis to know if it was intentional or not. He shivers and hugs him in return.

Jon growls again, turns off his join and stretches out on Jervis’s knees to hug his waist.

Jervis: ?

Jon: You’re much more comfortable than the floor. Or any cushion, for what it’s worth...

Jervis: Th...Thank you, I guess ?

Ed reaches out and strokes Jon’s hair. The Scarecrow closes his eyes, looking happy despite his furrowed eyebrows, not very accustomed to marks of affection.

They stay a good half hour before they realize that it's cold and decide to go home.

💚🧡💙 

_Burnley District (Riddler's headquarters) - 1st November 01:12am_

Jervis has his mouth full of candy and watches the TV with Ed while Jonathan goes to the bathroom to drain the alcohol he drank.

Jervis: I don’t understand romance in movies. Everything seems so easy, as if it were written in advance !

Ed is on a floating cloud of thoughts and smoke.

Ed: Bunny, that’s exactly what it is.

Jervis inexplicably focuses on this topic and seems frustrated.

Jervis: yes but it’s unfair! Why would it be easy for them and not for us !

Ed bites his lip. Even drunk, he can see that Jervis is having a seizure.

Ed: It’s a movie, Jervis, not reality.

Jervis is too far in his delirium to hear, tears rising to his eyes

Jervis: I’ve never kissed anyone ! Why is it that when it’s me it doesn’t work? It’s...

Ed takes Jervis' face delicately into his hands.

Jervis: ...

The Mad Hatter keeps his eyes open wide.

Ed: Is that okay ?

Jervis: Wha...what ?

Edward answers, voice low.

Ed: You know.

He leans slowly to give him time to back up if he wishes.

But Jervis on the contrary comes to meet him and they kiss. Unlike the Mad Hatter, Ed has some expertise and soon Jervis starts moaning against his mouth.

Ed’s tongue caresses his lips without trying to enter and his fingers play with the crease of his neck, which only makes Jervis more excited.

The Riddler whispers :

Ed: You're cute.

Jervis blushes furiously.

Jervis: You're drunk.

Ed chuckles and knocks him over the couch to kiss him in the neck, making him squeal in pleasure.

Jervis: It...it tickles...aaaaah!

He gasps, he bends, getting more and more excited. Suddenly...

Jonathan: What are you doing !?!

Jervis gives him an anxious and guilty look, so Ed reluctantly rises.

Ed: I’m just showing Jervis the basics.

He ruffles his hair to reassure him and moves away.

Jonathan grinds his teeth together and sits between them.

Jervis, frantic, red and panting, his heart pounding, he tries to drown himself in the bag of candies. His stimulated senses make him perceive more acutely the presence of Jonathan right next to him. He doesn't want to imagine how he would react if he touched him. He would surely run the risk of being rejected.

He is ashamed to have been surprised, ashamed of the thoughts and regrets that agitate him and so he flies.

Jervis: I...I'm going to the toilet !

Edward laughs bitterly once Jervis is out of sight.

Ed: He's not taking a piss, if you know what I mean...

Jonathan grabs him by the collar and shakes him like a ragdoll.

Jon: Stop it right now !

Ed: Stop what ?

Jon: What you’re doing with him. It’s funny for you to get him all worked up, but you’re gonna hurt him !

Edward frowns.

Ed: Ooooh because you can but not me ?

The Scarecrow releases him.

Jon: I’ve never done that...

Ed: You know VERY well that he has feelings for you and you keep on touching him...

Jonathan blushes at the accusation

Jon: But not like that ! Not like what you did !

Ed: If you can’t pick the fruit when it’s ripe, I’ll do it !

The Riddler smiles, a malicious glow in the eye.

Ed: He’s sooo...

Jonathan shows his teeth and mutters in a warning tone :

Jon: Ed...

Ed sighs and softens as he looks at him. He touches his cheek.

Ed: You know, you...

Jon: ?

Ed stammers, suddenly less confident.

Ed: You...want to try ?

Jon: Try what ?

Ed mumbles nervously, letting his hand fall :

Ed: Well...kissing, all this...this stuffs, ya know...

Jon is a little surprised by Ed’s vulnerability.

Jon: Are you serious ?

Edward remains silent for a few seconds, then displays a big fake smile.

Ed: Pfff of course not !! Who would want to kiss you, really ? Especially when you have so much choices like me haha no, really, you believed it ?

He picks up a bottle on the coffee table and carries it to his lips.

Jon holds him and, with his other hand, he takes Ed’s neck to get him closer to him.

Ed opens wild eyes and then closes them, his eyelids shaking.

The Scarecrow whispers :

Jon: Idiot

He brushes his lips with his experimentally.

The Riddler whines. Jon smiles but avoids the sarcastic comment which would break everything.

Ed clings onto the front of Jon’s shirt, then the Scarecrow presses another kiss against his mouth and Ed moans loudly before responding with intensity.

However, when they hear the sound of the flush followed by the door opening, they separate violently.

The Mad Hatter comes into the room. He didn't notice anything.

Jervis: What did I miss ?

He takes back his place next to Jonathan.

The other two don’t know what to answer, having paid little attention to the movie

Jervis looks at the screen frowning, trying to resume the plot.

Jervis: What, she left him ? He won’t like it !

Edward giggles nervously.

Ed: you missed the scene where he spanks her with a whip.

The Mad Hatter mimics deep disgust.

Jervis: Seriously ?

Jon smiles at him and picks up the candy pack to take a handful.

Ed’s hand slips over his into the hollow of the sofa, out of sight, as they continue to watch 50 shades of Grey while smoking and drinking joyfully


End file.
